Sobre a dor e a perda
by TiaReh
Summary: Um integrante da Força-Tarefa reage ao sofrimento por perder alguém querido. Outro tenta levar alguma paz ao espírito despedaçado do amigo. Mas como ajudar quando o mais expressivo dos membros da 5.0 se fecha numa redoma de culpa?


_N.A. 1 = Este one-shot é presente para minha melhor amiga, irmã que a vida me deu e que não largo mais: Estefani, te amo muito e este mês fizemos DOZE ANOS de amizade \o/_

 _N.A. 2 = As falas da conversa entre Steve e Danny enquanto estão sentados no mirante realmente acontecem na S05E06 ("Ho'oma'ike – Unmasked). Esta pequena parte do episódio e os acontecimentos do S05E04 ("Ka No'eau – Painted) foram cruciais para este One-shot._

 _DISCLAIMER: Hawaii 5.0 não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados à CBS._

 _ **H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**_

A Colômbia é um país qie vai ficar pra sempre marcado na minha memória. Não por suas belas paisagens ou por seu povo...muito pelo contrário.

Conheci algumas das piores pessoas lá. Um agente corrupto que acabou bandeando-se para o lado do tráfico; seus capangas, tão sujos quanto ele...Um grupo misto, composto por gente que cresceu lá e outros, que são estadunidenses e apenas juntaram-se à "causa". Estes são os piores, na minha opinião.

Claro que o que sinto não deve ser nada perto do que se passa pela cabeça e pelo coração do meu parceiro e melhor amigo. Poucas vezes na minha vida vi algo tão horrendo quanto o que presenciamos naquele maldito bunker. Ainda assim em nenhuma destas vezes tive que encarar a morte de um parente. Meu pai? Ouvi o som do tiro e o corte da ligação de Victor Hesse. Não vi meu pai morrer. O máximo que aconteceu foi eu ouvir suas últimas palavras.

" _ **-Não dê o que eles querem!"**_

As lembranças foram morrendo ao passo que as nuvens dissiparam-se e o belo céu de Nova Jersey começou a surgir. Não fomos ao Hawaii direto e eu entendi o motivo: a família tem o direito de dizer adeus.

O avião pousou e eu olhei para o bravo homem ao meu lado. Pela primeira vez em cinco anos, não soube ler suas expressões. Não consegui ver o que ele sentia. Dor? Com certeza. Ninguém perde o irmão e fica impassível. Especialmente quando são tão próximos. Traição? Quem sabe...mas por quem? Pelo que? Pelos atos de quem morreu, pela corrupção de quem deveria ajudar e acabou destruindo tudo...ou por si próprio ao reviver eternamente a última vez que viu o irmão mais novo com vida, quando teve a chance de prendê-lo e não o fez?

Eu não o culpo. Se Mary fizesse algo semelhante, talvez eu a deixasse ir também. Consideraria seriamente a possibilidade de mandar o livro de normas ao inferno. E, por mais que os anos como Navy Seal tenham me dado clareza sobre o certo e o errado, tem gente que simplesmente nasce honesto, bom e justo.

Pessoas como ele. E agora, por amar demais seu irmão a ponto de deixá-lo escapar, foi punido com o pior dos castigos. Ainda assim eu não consegui enxergar qualquer emoção vinda daquele rosto.

Desatamos os cintos de segurança das pontronas e levantamos. Ele pegou sua mochila no compartimento acima de nossas cabeças e andou à minha frente. Com pressa em liberar o corpo do irmão...a sorte é que já passou por necropsia ainda em terras colombianas. Tomamos todo o cuidado possível, mas alguns exames ainda seriam feitos em território estadunidense.

Falei que ficaria com ele e ele disse que não era necessário. Que eu já passei tempo demais longe do Hawaii e que provavelmente o trabalho precisava de mim. Isso não é mentira, mas naquele momento o estado podia esperar. Chin, Kono e Lou estão lá, podem dar conta do recado. Foi o que eu disse como jutificativa. Eles mesmos insistiram para que eu ficasse e apoiasse meu amigo.

Ele não deixou. _Ele...não...deixou_! Como, depois de tantos anos, ele não aceita ajuda?! Claro que fiquei surpreso. Irritado até! E como ele consegue ler meu rosto como ninguém, percebeu na hora o que eu senti. O que veio a seguir não me surpreendeu...mas me chocou.

Um abraço. Apertado, necessitado, urgente. Notei que suas mãos estavam geladas e seu corpo, trêmulo. Na mesma hora retribuí o gesto e, ao invés de dar o costumeiro tapinha nas costas, pousei uma de minhas mãos em sua nuca. Ainda assim nenhuma lágrima escapou dos olhos muito azuis. Naquele momento algo passou pela minha cabeça: ele escondeu momentaneamente toda a sua dor. Sua raiva, sua frustração, sua culpa. Não seria mais sobre ele e o irmão morto, mas sim sobre como contar aos pais que o filho morreu. Contar às irmãs que elas perderam um dos irmãos.

Ele despediu-se de mim e foi acompanhado por um oficial até uma sala reservada, onde ficaria até a liberação do corpo em território nacional. E eu?...Eu dei o tempo que ele precisava. Senti-me intruso num momento de tamanho sofrimento. Se ele quer silêncio, assim será. Não importa por quanto tempo. Eu espero por ele.

Voltei para o Hawaii e contei aos outros o que aconteceu e como nosso amigo estava reagindo. Diferente do que todos nós pensávamos...ele não demonstrou muita coisa até aquele momento. Isso não é normal vindo dele. Sempre ativo, sempre expressivo, com uma personalidade muito maior que ele próprio...e agora apequenou-se em sua própria tristeza. Achando que nos prejudicaria com seus desabafos, quando na verdade o único que sai perdendo é ele.

Eu liguei. Dezenas de vezes. Nas primeiras vezes, só som de chamada. Depois a queda da ligação. Quando comecei a me preocupar, liguei para a casa dos pais dele em Nova Jersey. O pai dele atendeu. Sua voz baixa, rouca e trêmula me deu apenas um vislumbre do que aquela família tão querida estava enfrentando. Ele me disse que o filho mais velho estava...sério. Como nunca viu. Claro que anos na polícia fazem isso com qualquer pessoa, mas ele ainda conseguia manter o tom sarcástico. As piadas ácidas e as tiradas. Mas com todo aquele baque...não havia mais humor. De acordo com o capitão aposentado dos bombeiros, foi o próprio filho mais velho que fez questão de preparar tudo. De contar o que aconteceu. Pediu perdão mil vezes por não conseguir proteger o irmão, apesar de ninguém culpá-lo por coisa alguma.

Ouvi tudo e a preocupação só aumentou. Perguntei se podia falar com ele e a resposta foi que ele não estava em casa. Claro que eu não acreditei, mas engoli. Pedi desculpas pelo incômodo, desejei sinceros pêsames e desliguei.

Uma semana depois e ele voltou. Bom, ao menos voltou ao Hawaii. Voltei a ligar e só caía na caixa-postal. Fui à casa dele e não havia ninguém. Então lembrei de uma coisa que ele contou há anos: o lugar favorito dele em Honolulu. Uma encosta asfaltada e murada que tinha uma das vistas mais lindas do arquipélago.

Quando cheguei lá ele estava sentado na mureta, mãos apoiadas nas pedras e olhar perdido no horizonte. Desde que o conheci nunca vi seu rosto tão abatido. Nem mesmo no sequestro da filha.

Aproximei-me devagar e sentem-me ao lado em silêncio, observando o mar e as ondas que batiam nas rochas do penhasco abaixo de nós. Depois de alguns segundos eu iniciei a conversa, esperando um retorno dele.

 **\- Hey.**

 **-...Hey.**

 **\- Passei na sua casa. Tentei ligar várias vezes.**

Ele apenas moveu a cabeça. Sua voz parecia tão perdida quanto seu olhar.

 **\- É, eu apenas...não estou com muita vontade de voltar pra casa, sabe?**

 **-...Sei...eu imaginei. Então lembrei desse lugar, você me contou que é um lugar especial pra você.**

Fiquei em silêncio. Vi que o olhar do meu irmão de alma tremeu por um breve momento. Olhei para o oceano, tentando descobrir que tipo de guerra acontecia dentro daquele bravo policial. Então recomecei a conversa, prestando atenção nele.

 **\- Como os seus pais estão?**

Um aceno de cabeça. Poucos olhares direcionados a mim. Ele suspirou, abaixando o rosto e pigarreando.

 **\- Bom...a minha mãe fica vagando pela casa...ahn...como um zumbi. Ela...mal consegue falar. Meu pai está dando uma de valente...**

 **\- E...como você está?**

E lá vamos nós. Essa é a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. No fundo eu sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir da boca dele.

Outro aceno. Ele mordeu a ponta da língua, como se aquela fosse uma resposta complicadíssima.

 **\- Eu estou bem.**

 _Mentiroso. Está bem coisa nenhuma_. Foi o que eu quis falar. Só que não fiz. A única coisa que passou pela minha cabeça foi tentar levar alguma paz ao espírito dele.

- **Você sabe que não é sua culpa, Danny.**

Ele acenou, o olhar um pouco surpreso. Parecia não ouvir alguém chamá-lo pelo nome há tempos. E depois sua voz saiu um pouco mais baixa, como se quisesse confessar um crime que ele não cometeu, mas precisava assumir.

 **\- Eu não estou certo quanto a isso.**

Não. Você não vai seguir por este caminho. Eu não vou deixar. Muita gente merece carregar culpa nesse mundo. Mas você não é um deles.

 **\- O legista disse que Matt morreu antes do Marco chegar aqui na ilha.**

Finalmente eu vi algo no olhar dele. Algo além do escudo feito de uma frieza que nunca fez parte de sua vida. Uma melancolia sem fim. Naquele momento certamente ele lembrou de seus últimos momentos com Matt. Da briga que tiveram na pista do aeroporto. Ele já me contou o que aconteceu naquela noite. Só que agora a preocupação deu lugar a algo que eu daria a vida para sentir no lugar dele. Sua voz saiu mais acelerada, buscando ar, num esforço sobrehumano para não se deixar levar.

 **\- Pense dessa forma: três anos atrás, se eu não deixasse meu irmão subir naquele avião...agora ele estaria sentado numa prisão, e não enterrado.**

 **\- O que está fazendo? Não faça isso.**

 **\- É a verdade...**

 **\- Não faça isso, cara.**

 **\- Mas é a verdade!**

 **\- E daí? Vai passar a questionar todas as decisões que você já tomou? Eu fiz isso com meu pai, Danny. E com Freddie também. A verdade é que eu nunca salvaria nenhum dos dois.**

Silêncio. Ele voltou a encarar o horizonte por alguns segundos, movendo a cabeça. Depois abaixou o rosto, mordendo os lábios e encarando os próprios pés. Parecia sentir vergonha de si próprio.

 **\- Não faça isso com você.**

Ele ficou sem resposta. Simplesmente porque não havia uma. Ele sabia disso tanto quanto eu. Suas mãos apertaram a quina da mureta com tanta força que as palmas começaram a sangrar. Ele virou-se e levantou-se, apressando-se em direção ao camaro. Eu o segui, ele não tinha condição alguma de dirigir. Só que para a minha surpresa ele não abriu a porta do carro.

Sua respiração ficou mais profunda e apressada. Apoiou os braços no teto do camaro e abaixou a cabeça. Seus ombros encolheram, seu corpo tremeu. E então eu vi...toda aquela força, aquela montanha que o separava de seus sentimentos finalmente ruiu.

 **\- O Matty morreu, Steve...**

Ele virou-se. Em seu rosto eu vi puro desespero. Não tive outra reação que não fosse amparar meu amigo antes de ele cair de joelhos no chão. Os soluços, antes presos na garganta, agora ecoavam pela estrada deserta, pelo mirante, pelo oceano abaixo de nós.

 **\- Danny...**

 **\- O meu irmão foi morto! Eu eu não pude fazer nada! NADA!**

Eu o abracei com tanta força quanto pude, deixando que ele chorasse e desabafasse o quanto quisesse...por quanto tempo precisasse.

Segurando o nó que formou-se em minha garganta, eu apenas sussurrei, esperando que ele saiba o quanto significa para mim.

 **\- Eu sinto muito, meu irmão...sinto tanto...**

 _ **FIM.**_


End file.
